


One shots

by Winchester_Swan_Song_67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Swan_Song_67/pseuds/Winchester_Swan_Song_67
Summary: A collection of one shots for the SPN ship Midam
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Kudos: 9





	1. The Throne

"Micheal, The rest of the host isn't too pleased with this dog by your side."

"Piss off Zadkiel, This isn't a dog, He has more character and might then any of you put together."

Micheal loomed over Zadkiel, A foot soldier angel who was brave enough to voice what everyone was thinking. Why did Michael, The mightiest general Heaven had ever see Demand to have a human by his side. Not just any human either, Adam Milligan, The Vessel who Micheal had shamelessly gotten attached to.

"I'm speaking for everyone when I tell you, Having a human by your side isn't as smart as you think it is."

Zadkiel was out of bounds, That was for sure, But no one dare interrupted him, Therefore allowing him to dig his own grave.

"Personally, I think you're off your rocker! Bringing a human into heaven and taking his advice! The others say he's your lap dog, But I think its the other way around!"

Micheal smiled and stood from his throne, Outstretching his arm to the Angel, His lance looming at his side.

Zadkiel gulped and allowed Michael to hold his face, Knowing he had already sealed his doom.

*Snap* 

And just like that, Zadkiel's neck snapped like a twig under Michael's fist. 

"Take this as a warning to whoever dares oppose me again!" He bellowed, Every word hanging in the air,


	2. Demon Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is turned into a Demon, To the great hatred of Michael

"Adam, please, This isn't like you."

The voice on the other side of the phone was raspy and cold-toned, But Michael knew deep down it was Adam's Voice. The voice that used to bring him so much joy and comfort. The voice that was now tearing him apart piece by piece.

"I don't know why your so upset; I like the new me."

Michael tightened his grip on the lance, Tears running down his face. He felt like there was no other choice. For years he had been taught by his father to kill all evil with no exceptions, and Michael had followed that rule until now. But for some reason, The thought of killing Adam, The human who had forgiven him, The human who has saved him from a horrendous past of violence. Michael couldn't stand the thought of losing Adam.

"You can fight this."

"Fight what? There's nothing to fight."

*Click* the line went dead.

Michael stood up from his chair; He was practically shaking. There was no place for him to go, No one to talk to. Because before, Adam would be the one Michael would go to. But now, There was no Adam. Now, There was only an empty chair where the light of the Angel's life used to sit and laugh and study.

There was only one thing left to do now.


	3. United Britannia Airlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newly humanized Michael and his very gay Counterpart Adam get onto a plane. The whole visit is in order to visit Sam and Gabriel.

"Michael, Just get in the car!"

"No! Those things make me awfully sick!"

Adam sighed and put his head against the wheel. The pair were trying to visit Adam's half brother Sam, And his husband Gabriel. Adam and Michael weren't able to make it to the wedding at the time due to the fact that Michael was still recovering from a fight. But now, Months later, a halo-less Michael and a very, very tired Adam were on their way to congratulate the newlyweds.

"How else are we supposed to get to the airport? Michael, You have to get used to doing human things until you get your grace back."

Micheal scoffed, Crossing his arms, But Adam wasn't backing down. Both of them were deathly stubborn, But Micheal typically gave in to his squirrely counterpart.

Adam watched as Michael struggled to buckle himself in, Eventually deciding to help him,

"Dear, you don't tie it, You buckle it, That's why the phrase is "Buckle in" and not "Tie in"."

Micheal mumbled something in Enochian to himself before leaning back,

"I've come to enjoy sleep, It's quite entertaining."

Adam chuckled softly and started the engine, Backing out of the driveway as Michael drifted off to sleep.  
\--  
After driving for about half an hour, They arrived at the Airport. Adam walked ahead of Michael, Who was busy staring at absolutely every giftshop or Starbucks they passed.

"Can we please get like a neck pillow or something, My neck hurts."

"Micheal, Neck pillows are for sleeping, Not for neck pain."

"Even Better!"

"No, No Michael, I'm already using a lot of my savings for this trip, Remember we still have to pay my student loans."

"I still don't understand why college isn't free."

"So does every other American under the age of 40, Michael."

Then came the long lines, And after a while, They were seated and ready to go.

"Are you scared?" Adam whispered as he shoved his bag into the overhead bin.

Micheal gripped the seat and watched as Adam sat next to him, Before nervously responding, "Not even a little."

As the plane took off, A whirring sound startled Michael. He let out a quick yelp and grabbed Adam's hand. Adam, Who was already half asleep flinched as he did so, Looking at Michael, Who was about five more whirring sounds from pissing his pants.

"Would it help if I told you how they work?" Adam said Assuringly, Keeping his eyes trained on his hand, Who Michael had effectively stolen.

Michael enthusiastically nodded, His dark hair falling in his face, Which he didn't bother to fix.  
\--  
"I was obsessed with planes for a while, I even entertained the idea of joining the Air force, Which of course was delayed. Anyway, Planes use what's called "Lift" Which essentially is where air pressure goes around the wing of the plane whilst the engine works its self upwards."

Adam smiled as he noticed Michael's grip began to loosen, As a result of him eating pretzels with his left hand.

"The curved part of the wing forces the air downwards, Which pushes the plane higher into the air."

Michael was clearly perplexed by what Adam has said, Slowly eating the pretzels as he stared out the plane window.

"Planes are fucking rad man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two is coming when I re-charge my writer's juice. Also Big thanks to Kit (@archangelsandmilligans on tumblr) for helping me think up this oneshot, And Also big thanks to Jynx for supplying me with their plane knowledge


End file.
